It was worth
by Chisheccid
Summary: Después de todo, había valido la pena todo el sufrimiento de su pasado, porque gracias a esos pequeños eventos, había podido conocerla…


Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda que estás en Japón, santificado sea tu manga, venga a nosotros cada capítulo… No ya, One Piece es de Oda XP.

IT WAS WORTH

No podía pedirle nada más al destino, al final de cuentas, era feliz.

Día a día se daba cuenta de todo el sentido que tenía toda su vida y no podía hacer nada más que agradecerle a su destino, a sus desgracias y a todo lo que acarreaba el haber sido conocida durante un tiempo como la mujer bruja.

Debía admitirlo.

Después de todo, habían valido la pena aquellos acontecimientos que marcaron su vida futura.

Había valido la pena el haber perdido a esos seres que no conocía, de haberse encontrado en medio de una guerra cuando ni siquiera tenía consciencia, de haber sido encontrada por Nogiko y a su vez por Bellemere, para después poder llamarla madre.

Habían valido la pena todos los regaños de su madre por haber robado libros de cartografía y navegación. Había desarrollado su pasión y llevado a niveles insospechados su talento, se había planteado un sueño que era fielmente apoyado por su madre y hermana, muy a pesar de los regaños que a diario recibía.

Había valido la pena encontrarse con Arlong aquel funesto día. Lo odiaba, era cierto y lo seguiría haciendo mientras su vida durase, pero por otro lado, por la furia que sentía, por el rencor infinito, había sido capaz de hacerse fuerte, de sobrevivir día con día y mantener la esperanza de días mejores tanto en su ser como en los de los aldeanos de su villa.

Había valido la pena trabajar incansablemente desarrollando mapas y navegando por el pequeño mar que se extendía al frente, ya que, gracias a eso, había podido explotar su potencial y explorar lugares insospechados.

Había valido la pena no confiar en nadie, de engañar constantemente y convertirse aparentemente en una mujer sin corazón, por todas esas cosas había sido capaz de regresar cada cierto tiempo para visitar la tumba de su madre, conversar con su hermana y ver a los muchachos que la alentaban. Lo había valido, ya que por no confiar en nadie, nunca se había dejado llevar por _tontas_ emociones… Hasta conocerlos.

Había valido la pena traicionarlos, abandonarlos, herirlos de alguna manera, de rechazar el brazo amigo una y otra vez, porque a raíz de eso, todos, absolutamente todos, le habían demostrado que lo que importaba era el presente y el futuro, el pasado quedaría solamente de enseñanza y para recoger fuerzas en los días subsiguientes.

Había valido la pena abandonar su pueblo, extender las alas y levantar el vuelo en busca de sus sueños junto a esa banda de locos que a pesar de todo, confiaban en ella.

Abrió los ojos para contemplar el extenso mar que se abría paso frente a ella y dio gracias una vez más por todas las cosas que la habían marcado. Por esas mismas cosas, circunstancias y acciones, podía estar parada en la cubierta respirando el aire puro de la libertad.

-Valió la pena- Se dijo a si misma al momento en que miraba hacia atrás para contemplar la isla desértica que se perdía en el horizonte.

Después de todo, había valido la pena todo el sufrimiento de su pasado, porque gracias a esos pequeños eventos, había podido conocerla…

-Vivi…- Susurraron sus labios, recordando a la compañera que había decidido quedarse en su pueblo.

La admiraba sin lugar a dudas; admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, su amor por las personas que estarían bajo su mando, su infinita confianza en el buen corazón de las personas…

Había valido la pena el darse cuenta tardíamente de que la quería a niveles insospechados, ya que de ser contrario, no la hubiese dejado partir tan fácilmente, o inclusive, habría cometido la locura de quedarse allí, para no ser separada de su lado. Porque era cierto; la quería demasiado, y no hablaba de ese amor que le tenía a su madre, ni a su hermana, ni a las personas del pueblo, ni a su preciada tripulación. Lo que le pasaba con ella iba más allá de lo esperado, más allá de lo que se tenía a si misma permitido. En resumidas cuentas, la amaba.

Ahora, estaban cada vez más lejos de aquel terreno árido. De la isla, apenas y quedaban sus perfiles mal dibujados en el horizonte azul degradado.

Suspiró levemente.

-Valió la pena ¿O me equivoco, Vivi-chan?- Pensó.

Después de todo, si que valió la pena irse así, tan repentinamente, porque habían decidido no presionarla y darle la felicidad que se merecía, junto a su padre, a sus amigos y a Koza.

FIN

_No me salió como quería, pero aún así me ha dejado contenta._

_Le tengo cariño especial a este fic, porque después de tantos años, yo digo que "valió la pena" todo aquello que me tocó vivir, por eso estoy aquí escribiendo, haciendo lo que me gusta hacer, y si, sigo sufriendo a veces, llorando quizás por nimiedades o quizás no, pero sé que en algún otro punto de mi existencia, me diré a mi misma nuevamente que valió la pena._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. No hay tanto de romance aquí pero la idea es esa._

_Directo para 10pairings._

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión._

_Suerte!_


End file.
